


Bramble House SAVE Point, Feast Day of Saint Andrew, Mark Twain Day, 202x

by pnictogen_system



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pnictogen_system/pseuds/pnictogen_system
Summary: Chara, Asriel, and Frisk of the Pnictogen System reckon with the abrupt reëmergence of Kris, fromDeltarune, into the trio'sUndertalebusiness.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr/Frisk
Kudos: 2





	Bramble House SAVE Point, Feast Day of Saint Andrew, Mark Twain Day, 202x

**Author's Note:**

> 🌐 [Frisk] Content warning: argument.

🔴 [Chara] well, it's another hasty log instead of a work of fiction, but at least some of our fundamental difficulties are coming into clearer focus. 

🍀 [Asriel] yes. I have mentioned having vague memories of college. I then remembered that the experience of watching an episode of a television show called "Strange Angel", about Jack Parsons, specifically reminded me of college years. and I would hazard to guess that our human host's own college memories are entangled in this affair. and, well, if I remember college, it can only be because I've had the experiences of a different Asriel than the one I thought I was...the Asriel of _Deltarune_.

🔴 and _that_ implies that we should have an equivalent Kris in our system...and so we do. they feel they've been overlooked, taken for granted...

⭕️ [Kris] you do all the driving, all the time, Chara. 

🔴 Kris, I'm really sorry. I've screwed up, I know that. not the first time!

⭕️ I'm not that mad. it sucks up here. you're better at dealing with it. but damn, learn to listen

🌐 [Frisk] we will be working on ways, Kris, to maintain better communication with you. you must understand, though, how your presence complicates things even further. 

⭕️ yeah. feel the same way about you folks. but you know what our complications and your complications have in common?

🍀 ...Alphys's involvement.

⭕️ yep

🌐 well. I'm not sure if I can think of anything else to say right now. shall we simply call it a night? by the way, I hope you'll all notice that I decided to simply celebrate two things at once, today. I wasn't entirely happy with giving this day over to the sole custody of Saint Andrew...although I must appreciate how apt the symbolism turned out to be. I suppose we have reached a _crux_ , haven't we?

🔴 sure did. well...let's try to sort this out tomorrow


End file.
